Soft drink dispensers are found in many restaurants, amusement parks, movie theaters, and elsewhere. With initial reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, one type of drink dispenser is a drop-in counter unit 100 that is a combination of a fountain 102 and an ice bin 104. This type of dispenser is designed to be inserted partly below and to rest upon a counter top surface in a beverage serving area. Such dispenser units 100 are advantageous wherever the public wishes to obtain and consume chilled beverages. These units 100 are convenient in high-speed environments, such as amusements parks, theatres, sporting events, etc., where beverages must be prepared quickly, because they allow both beverages and ice to be dispersed from a single, compact device in a single location. Fountain 102 is typically provided with a tower portion 106 having multiple beverage dispensing valves 108 for dispensing a variety of carbonated beverages. A tray 110, typically provided with a perforated grate 112, is positioned directly underneath dispensing valves 108 to collect beverage that spills as it is dispensed. The ice bin 104 is formed by a large box-like enclosure having front wall 114, rear wall 116, and opposed side walls 118, and a flat top lip 120 surrounding an opening 122 through which ice is deposited for storage in the ice bin.
There are a number of safety and sanitation concerns with certain conventional drink dispensers, such as unit 100. The fountain 102 is typically positioned on top of the ice bin 104 rearward of the opening 122. Thus, a rear portion 124 of the ice bin is typically covered by a rear cover portion 126, which may be a portion of fountain 102. On the other hand, a front portion 128 of the ice bin 104 is left uncovered. This uncovered opening 122 is a potential source for contaminants (e.g., spilled beverage, trash, etc.) to be deposited into the ice bin 104. To prevent this type of contamination of the ice bin 104, certain units 100 may be provided with a slidable door 130 that slides front from beneath the fountain 102 from rear cover portion 126 to front portion 128 to cover opening 122. In fact, many safety codes mandate that ice bins 104 be provided with such a door for this purpose.
Collecting ice and water is also a safety and sanitation concern. As discussed above, the fountain 102 is typically provided with a perforated tray 110 that is positioned directly below the dispensing valves 108 and collects spilled beverages. Certain trays 110 are further provided with a drain (not shown) to drain away beverage collected by the tray. Thus, liquids do not typically collect on the fountain portion 102 of these drop-in units 100. While ice bin 104 may provide internal drainage to drain away liquid from ice melting inside of the ice bin, there is typically no such drainage provided for liquid on the exterior of the ice bin. In particular, it is common for ice to collect on the flat top lip 120 of the ice bin 104. This ice must be continually cleaned up or it will melt to create liquid water that collects on the top lip 120. Eventually, the collecting water drains back into the ice bin 104, whereupon it may re-freeze and be deposited on the inner surface of the ice bin, or drains onto the floor or counter surface surrounding the drop-in unit 100, which creates a safety and sanitation hazard. In addition to the slip and trip hazard caused by this collecting water, it also creates a potential for rot, mildew, etc. in and round the drop-in unit 100 and in the surrounding area.
Spilled ice is expensive. First, spilled ice must be replaced with new ice, which requires water, energy to freeze the water to form the ice, and time to create the ice. If one of these is missing, then the ice must be purchased. Additionally, spilled ice or water from melted ice should be cleaned up promptly to prevent the problems discussed above. In a business, an employee of the business would need to stop doing other productive tasks, such as selling and distributing the goods of the business, to clean up ice and mop up water. Thus, preventing or limiting spilled ice would save businesses money and time and makes them more efficient.
Therefore, what is needed, is an apparatus that allows ice to be dispersed quickly from an ice bin, such as from unit 100, while also enabling the ice to be covered to prevent contaminants and also limiting or preventing ice and water from collecting on and around the ice bin.
Notes on Construction
The use of the terms “a”, “an”, “the” and similar terms in the context of describing the invention are to be construed to cover both the singular and the plural, unless otherwise indicated herein or clearly contradicted by context. The terms “comprising”, “having”, “including” and “containing” are to be construed as open-ended terms (i.e., meaning “including, but not limited to,”) unless otherwise noted. The terms “substantially”, “generally” and other words of degree are relative modifiers intended to indicate permissible variation from the characteristic so modified. The use of such terms in describing a physical or functional characteristic of the invention is not intended to limit such characteristic to the absolute value which the term modifies, but rather to provide an approximation of the value of such physical or functional characteristic.
Terms concerning attachments, coupling and the like, such as “connected” and “interconnected”, refer to a relationship wherein structures are secured or attached to one another either directly or indirectly through intervening structures, as well as both moveable and rigid attachments or relationships, unless specified herein or clearly indicated by context. The term “operatively connected” is such an attachment, coupling or connection that allows the pertinent structures to operate as intended by virtue of that relationship.
The use of any and all examples or exemplary language (e.g., “such as” and “preferably”) herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and the preferred embodiment thereof, and not to place a limitation on the scope of the invention. Nothing in the specification should be construed as indicating any element as essential to the practice of the invention unless so stated with specificity.